Scooby-Doo: Fred and Daphne's Love Tale
by Rosie.Ward
Summary: A love between an abused girl and a tempered boy
1. Chapter One

**My first Fanfic... Lets see how this goes ^.^**

_**Chapter One: The beginning or is it the end?**_

Daphne's P.O.V.

Arms wrapped around my small waist and a head rested in the crook of my neck as I closed my green locker.

"Hello my love," a dark handsome voice said. I reached my arm up and rested my right hand on his face. He kissed my neck softly, sending a small chill through my body.

"Freddy, I missed you." I smiled and let out a soft moan.

"I missed you so much more."

Last week of school, this weeks my anniversary with Fred, and we are finally graduating. After middle school, with the gang and all of us solving mysteries, I fell hard. It took all of the first month of school to just finally tell him. He kissed me that day. Not a small peck on the cheek, but a full blown out kiss.

Every Friday is pizza night, the gang goes out and Shaggy and Scooby eat the whole place out while Velma tries to find new mysteries for us to solve. After that kiss, Fred planned a date. No one came because they were "sick" so it was just him and I. He sat there and waited for me while I ran late as always. We kissed on our way home, again. That's when he confessed he had always love me. He explained what he had set up and then asked me out.

"Daph? You okay?" Fred asked.

"What? Sorry. Off in my head again," I lightly blushed. "What were you asking?" He turned me around to face him and gently pressed me up against the lockers. "Freddy," I gasped.

"So now you're paying attention. Lovely." He let go of my compressed body but lightly held onto my hand. "I wanted to know if you had any plans for Friday night."

"Oh- right. Nothing yet. Last day of school and I wanted to see what you were doing that day," she blushed a bit more. '_Shut up Blake. He's done that to you before. You've never had a problem with it until-" _

"Daphne!" Fred said again, snapping her attention back to him. "What's going on? Why are you so out of it?!" He shouted. Tears streamed down my face. Images of my abusive past flashed before me. I turned and walked away.

Fred's P.O.V.

I watched her turn and walk away from me with tears streaming like a river.

_I hurt her, oh no. She-_

"Daphne! I'm sorry," he ran after her. She kept walking forward, away from him. "Daph, please. I'm sorry. I just lost it. It's been a bad day and I just wanted to spend time with you."

She gave me no response other than her soft cries. I stopped as she went into the girls bathroom. _I can't go in there. There are girls in there who seek privacy. Nevermind that Jones. You screwed up. She won't want you back. _

Daphne's P.O.V.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Fred sitting there. Just waiting. He looked at me with sincerity as he got up and moved slowly. "I'm sorry." He stayed two feet away to give her space. "I was out of line. I understand if-" I cut him off with a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Fred." I told him.

"Daphne," he sighed and held me tighter. "I love you too. You're too forgiving."

Fred's P.O.V.

As I held her, I wished that my mom would've done the same thing for my dad. _Mom, you knew about his temper. _

"No, I just love you." I gasped at the comment. I removed one arm from her waist and raised her face by her chin to look at me. I stared into her purple eyes, all I saw was her love for me in them.

"I love you more than anyone Daph. I can't believe that I got this lucky." I leaned in and softly placed a small kiss on her lips. She kissed me back. I started to pull back, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer for a moment then let me go. It was my turn to let out a small moan. "Don't do that Daph, at least not in public." I stated. She looked hurt. "We-"

"I know. You remind me every kiss. Maybe we just shouldn't kiss anymore." She removed herself from me.

"Daphne-"

"Jones! Jones!" A pretty burnett yelled, obviously Shelia brought along her possy and football guys. "You still gonna try out for college football." The students surrouned me and discluded Daphne even though she used to be a cheerleader. \

"Oh um, I've been considering it. I thought I'd leave though for college, not stay here." Daphne had been looking away but her head popped up at this comment. She was staying here with the rest of the gang, Fred finally convinced her that he'd stay. _Dammit Jones. Again with screwing up. You're staying like you promised the gang. That's been my dream, Daphne's my dream, my life. I think I just screwed that up though, again… What if I lose her, what would she do to herself?... _


	2. Chapter Two: A Curious Mind

What would happen Fred? What would you do if you found out about a plan?  
Lets find out, shall we?

Chapter Two: A Curious Mind

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I can't do this anymore. I thought to myself quietly in class. What if I leave, permently? "What would that do to Fred though?"  
Shut up little voice. He doesn't care about me anymore.  
"Oh? Then how come he waited for you? Why else would he stay up 'till God knows how late, letting you cry over the phone while your parents fight? Why would he stand there and hold you while you just needed a hug. He loves you Daph."  
Thanks for your lecture...  
"Anytime" I could see the smile across my little voice's face.  
Sometimes I just wish you were real so I could hit you for being right.  
"Well I'm technically you so..."  
Just shut your face. I need to think of something else. I sighed as I realized that I probably need my head checked, I might be going insane. Maybe it's all just a hallucination...  
"Oh! I know how you could figure it out! That stupid girl behind wants to hit you anyways"  
I groaned at the thought. Ms. Silver, my English teacher notices.  
"Miss. Blake, would you like to share with us your thoughts on Shakespear's mind? Or would you rather just keep sitting there acting like you don't-" the bell rang. Saved by the bell. Maybe I should go fix the rest of this plan before something else happens and I draw unwanted attention.  
"Don't do it-"  
Just shut your flippin' face! Ugh. I walked to the girls bathroom to the left hand sink and take out a small, but effective, pill. The pink bathroom is large, for a typical school. Four porcelain sinks, white as a, a-  
(for the love of words! What is this?! C'mon Daph, get back to your story. "Talking to yourself is still not a good thing"... Shut up. I'm about to do something and I can't think of anything to describe the sink... Just move over to Fred's side.)

Fred's P.O.V.  
Velma was the one that saw her with the pill. She ran to me and told me. It's not like before. This time she could actually- don't think like that Jones. I ran. I ran passed the teachers, the students, the muggy classrooms, the tourchurous yellow-stained hallways that Daphne always wanted to be green. She'd go on about how colors represent things, how pink is love, blue is sadness or relation, black is death...  
Stop it.  
When I reached the bathroom, it was locked.  
"Daphne!" I shouted through the orange door. I kept jiggling the knob. "Please open up!" Crowds crept in close.  
"No."  
"Daphne, I'm sorry. Please don't do this. I can't lose you. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you alone."  
"Then why do you leave me? Why Freddy? Tell me, I thought that you cared and loved me."  
"Daphne Blake, I love you, if I lost you, I'd follow you. Don't do this. Please." Someone laughed behind me. I turned with the worst glare known to mankind. "What's so funny?" It was Allan Press. I came closer to his 6' frame while my 6' 3" frame towered over him.  
"She's just being emotional, she won't really do it-" I cut him off with a right hook.  
"Don't you ever, and I mean ever say that. Understood? You don't get to judge her like everyother damn person. That girl, no woman, has a right to be like this. I did this to her. You hear that Daph?" Allan stood in horror of getting hit. A busted lip sounded like a great thing for my record. I don't care. It was for Daphne.  
Daphne.  
Daph.  
Daphne Blake.  
Daphne Jones.

I went back to the door. "Daphne. Please. Don't do this," I pleaded. No response. None. "Daphne?" Still none. My pulse raced as my hands began to sweat little droplets. "Daph?" I turned the knob. Still locked. I looked around the crowd. I saw Shaggy holding a crying Velma. Shaggy, he always can pik these things. I nodded at him. A moment passed and he was there with his pick locking set out.  
"I got this Fred." He swung his hair out of his face. This guy could pick almost any lock with anything. Within moments that stretched for what seemed like hours, I heard it pop open.  
"Thank you Shag," I said as I went inside.

Only one stall was closed, the far left one. The white as a feather porcelain sink, also on the left side, was covered in blood. I couldn't see where the pill was. "Daphne?" No answer. None. Just the sound of my heavy breathe along with everyone's outside the bathroom. "Daph?" I tried again a little louder. Still, nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	3. Chapter Three: The Question of 'Why'

Chapter Three: The Question of 'Why?'

Fred's P.O.V.

Daphne! My heart cried as I saw her in the closed stall. She was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth as if she was scared.

"Daphne!" I shouted with joy. I went as fast as could to her. I held her close and rocked us back and forth while she cried. Daphne weaped her fear of the small fight a few minutes before. I looked down at her wrists. Blood.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it. Freddy, I didn't do it!" I didn't understand what she meant.

"Daph, what do you mean?" I had seen her torn up before, but not like this.

"I didn't start the fight. It wasn't me. Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me like He did please." She rambled and held her wrists to my face. "See? I did the hurting of me. Don't hurt me like Him. Please. It's not my fault! Freddy, it's not my fault!" I stared in shock and horror at her. This was not like Daphne. She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Daphne, I would-" he was cut off by a perimedic of Coolsville.

"Miss. Blake, come with me please." He said.

"No," Daphne responded. "You'll just hurt me."

Daphne's P.O.V.

"Either by force or will, you are coming with me," the man with brown hair and dark eyes told me.

"No," I stated again. He reached for me and Freddy didn't stop him. "Don't let him take me away!" I shouted to Freddy.

"It's for your own good," was all he said.

"Freddy, please. It wasn't my fault. He'll tell Him and then it won't stop! Please Fred!" The perimedic pulled me away to a stretcher outside the girls bathroom. "Freddy! Don't do this to me!" My orange hair got in my face as dried blood, from holding my face, and tears stuck to it. Why is he doing this to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he cared. Why doesn't he? What did I do? Why does he hate me now? I didn't do it...

A few hours later:

I laid in the hospital bed wide awake with bandaged wrists. I waited for someone to hurt me, like I always do. He would show up any minute and Fred wouldn't care. It is my fault. I did this. It's always my fault. He's right. I shouldn't exsit. I was an accident and a mistake. No one loves me. No one has and no one will.

Fred's P.O.V.

I paced the waiting room. They told me I couldn't go in to see her yet. "Don't do this to me!" Rang through my head.

She heard the shouts. She hurt herself because of me. This is my fault. It isn't hers. She needs to know that. "I didn't do it!"

I sat down and rocked back and forth until a pretty blonde nurse said:

"You can see her now." I apparently was crying because she wiped away a tear. "Follow me," I did. All the way down the hallway, second left, a door here, and then six doors down on the right. "Sir," she stopped me as I was about to head in.

"What?" I asked in a hurt tone. I needed to tell Daphne it was my fault.

"She's been diagnosed with a form of PTS because of her abuse. Make slow movements around her." I gave a quick nod and headed in. The room was purple, her color. Her orange hair was plastered to her face from just tears this time. I went to her side.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. It's my fault-" she looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"You came back?" The question slipped out of her smooth lips.

"Of course. This was only so you could get better." I gestured to her. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have yelled or said those things to you."

"Then why did you?" Tears filled her eyes again.

"Because I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about everyone else and I was yelling at Allan for him being a jerk,"

"Did you tell Him?" Her eyes grew wide with fear. I lifted my hand to her face, she cringed.

"No, I haven't and I won't tell Him," I touched her burning face. She waited to be hit. I just stroked her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I promise." I said on response to the look in her eyes.

"You've said that before," tears streamed down her face.

"But this time Daphne, I mean it."

"Prove it," she said in a sad way. I touched her soft cheek and kissed her lightly. I pulled away.

"Not here. Not right this moment. But I promise, soon my love." She blushed heavily.

"I didn't mean like that Freddy." I leaned down and said in a huskey tone:

"But I do mean it like that," I earned a deeper blush. I lightly caressed her hip that was furthest away and pulled at the hospital fabric revealing her hip. She gasped as I leaned across her, touching her softly and kissed it then moved the fabric back.

She moaned. "Freddy, why? Why must you tease me?"

Last year, I said I wanted to have her completely but wanted to wait until we were married. Daphne was in shock that I wanted it but also wanted to wait. 'Til then, I tease her as much as she teases me.

"Because I love you," the look in her eyes was a forgiving look.

"I love you too." We were both 18, but we wanted to wait until after high school so we could live together. I had moved out of my dads place the moment I turned 18. He was so relieved and we haven't spoken since. Working after school everyday gave me enough money to rent an apartment not too far from school.

Daphne, on the other hand, has been saving every ounce of her allowance from her mother. Ever since her dad was sent to jail, her mother started to increase her allowance because she wanted it to make up for everything.

"After this week, we will live in the same house," I said to her.

"And then we can married and love with no worries." She finished.

Daphne's P.O.V.

He kissed my hip! I thought as Freddy and I talked.

My body ached from the deep pain inside my chest. "You should have listened to me!" Shut up you stupid little voice! The pain kept growing. I started to wince.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Freddy asked softly.

"I hurt a little is all," I stated slowly.

"Daph," his tone was full of concern. "Tell me the truth," he stated.

"I might've fought the perimedic a bit..." My voice trailed off.

"What?" He shouted.

"Don't yell at me." My eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Daphne," he kissed my forehead.

"I kept trying to get up and he kept pushing me down," I looked away. "I think it's just a bruise."

"Just a bruise? Daph, how bad?" He asked trying to calm down. A slight blush followed shortly after the question.

"I- um." My face turned red. "My breast is bruised quite a bit," I said.

"That-" he stopped. "Why the hell did he touch your chest?" He roared almost.

"Freddy! Calm down! It's my fault!" I shouted at him and let the tears flow.


	4. Chapter Four: Sweet Dreams

Chapter Four: Sweet Dreams

My nurse came in. "Miss. Blake, is everything okay?"  
"Y-yes." I said as she slowly left with a concerned look. Fred calmed down, a bit. His rage was spilling over. I wiped the tears away. She left.  
"Every time I mess up, you stand up for me. Why? What have I done to deserve you?" Fred calmed down and held my hand.  
"Because I love you Freddy Jones." I kissed his hand. "I don't want to lose you, ever." His blue eyes looked up at me with love and passion inside.  
"I love you too Daphne Blake, more than anyone. No matter what I do, you always stand by me." I moved over in the hospital bed then patted next to me. He sat there and held me while he let out a few tears.  
"Shh," I cooed. "I got you love, shh." I rubbed his back as more fell from his beautiful eyes.

A few hours later, after we both stopped crying, I had fallen asleep. With my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. We slept without interruption all night.

Fred's P.O.V,

She slept like the angel she is. I woke up though and looked down to see her sleeping face. I heavily blushed as I saw part of her chest showing. I didn't know what to do, to wake her and tell her, or cover her by myself. I decided to cover her with the rest of the blanket.

She stirred, a little. "Shh, it's okay." I whispered softly to her. "Go back to sleep."  
"No." Daphne told me sleepily. I laughed quietly and she nuzzled into my chest deeper. "I don't wanna," she mumbled softly.  
"Alright, but you're gonna fall asleep if you stay there," I teased.  
"But I don't wanna move," she said again mumbling as she drifted off to sleep again. I kissed her head. "Sweet dreams my love,"

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I heard him say "Sweet dreams", but, "sweet" was not a good word for them.

It was terrible. A nightmare, Red Harring was on me. His long red hair on me. I was in the hospital screaming for help. It was minutes later that a nurse showed up with a big security guard. They stood there with smiles on their faces as they watched. I screamed even louder as he-  
"Daphne! Wake up!" I heard. "It's okay, it's me!" I opened my eyes. Fred was shaking me to wake up.  
"Freddy!" I wailed and saw him through my teary eyes.  
"Daph, shh, it's okay. I got you." He pulled me up to his neck and held my head there.  
"F-Fre-e-eddy," stumbled out of my mouth.  
"It's okay. I heard you, I got you. Red can't hurt you again," he said softly. Images of Red beating me senseless came rushing back to me.  
'Come on Daphne, you know that you want to kiss me.'  
'No I don't Red. I've told you before.' He came closer and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away.  
'Daphne, stop pushing away your feelings for me. Your dad wants this for you. If you don't,' he gripped my arms tight, 'I'll tell him THIS,' he hit me in the gut. 'Was your fault then your daddy will be mad and then he'll make you feel worse,' he threatend. I shook my head no.  
'Then it's all your fault again," he said and hit me again. And again. And again.

That night, when I got home from the hospital, Red was with my dad. My dad came towards me while undoing his belt. When he took it off, he whipped me with it in the face.  
'It's your fault again Daphne!" He bellowed. 'How' whip, 'could,' another whip on my back, 'do,' whip,'this,' whip, 'to,' whip,'him?'

Bloody and in pain, I stayed there knowing that if I tried to get up, he'd hurt me more.

"Daph, it's okay. They can't hurt you again." He held me tighter. "Never again will they touch you," he said. "I promise," he held me.  
"F-F-reddy, I-I'm scared. T-they c-could-"  
"No," Fred moved my face to his. "I won't let it. That was six months ago. They are put away for good. Your PTS is causing this. Calm down and think with me love. You can do this. Remember?" I nodded and he kissed my head. "It's okay, none of this is your fault and neither was that." I cried into his chest as he held me. This was one of my rare "episodes" that was worse than before. My first, Fred just held me and told me to let it out. He has just always known how to calm me.

After a while, I stopped crying. "Better?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. He pulled my face up to his, my breathing quickened as it always does when we get this close. Freddy laughed a little and softly kissed me, I kissed him back. Slowly pulling away, he said to me:  
"I'm glad love." I gave him a small pout as he did. "What?" Fred teased.  
"Come back here, I wasn't finished." He started to rub my sides.  
"But, if we keep going, I'll do something that we shouldn't right now," Fred told me.  
"W-what d-do you m-mean?" I stuttered.  
"I'll go further than I should, and if that doesn't explain in," he moved my soft hair from my neck and placed a kiss on it. A small shiver crept through my body.  
"Oh," I said softly.  
"We want to wait for that until we are married," he softly rubbed my sides.  
"Then lets not do anymore," my face gave away what we were both thinking.  
"You're blushing Daph, what are you thinking about?" He asked. My face grew a dark red.  
"Just later on in life. We have only a few days until graduation. Fridays the last day. It's Tuesday," I said to him. He sighed. "Freddy, what's wrong?"  
"We only have a few days left of school and we don't even have to go but, we never made plans."


	5. Chapter Five: Plans

Chapter Five: Plans

Fred's P.O.V.  
"Plans? For what?" She asked me. Her face grew red again.  
"For when we'll get married Daph. Wether we live together before or after it." I said to Daphne.  
"Oh, do you want to make them now or do you want to wait?"  
"Well, lets decide what kind of wedding we want," she nodded in agreeance. "Do you want to go to the court house or have a big ceremony?"  
"I want a small ceremony if that's okay. I have money set aside for hiring a pastor if that's still what we want to do." She answered.  
"I want what you want. I just want it to be known to everyone that you're mine." I smiled at her as she teared up.  
"When do you want it? And where?"  
"I- I don't know Fred. My dads finally gone so we don't have him as a rush to do it anymore. I mean we were going to rush it because of him but-" she trailed off with a far look in her eyes.  
"Daphne, what's wrong?" I asked softly.  
"Is it because of him that you want to marry me?" She barely whispered. I looked into her watery eyes.  
"No. It's because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled a soft smile. She returned it with a smile as well. "Now, when do you want to get married?"  
"Fred, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. You pick the date. It's not just my day, it's our day."  
"Two weeks from Friday then." I told her. Friday marke our four and a half year anniversary.  
"Wonderful. Now, where? Hmm..."  
"A church or we could ask Shag to borrow his parent's backyard," I suggested.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. "That's perfect! The backyard at his place would be wonderful! Maybe we could borrow an alter and we could ask my preacher to do the ceremony," she looked far away in thought and I smiled at her.  
"But first, lets get you out of here then we can decide everything after. Okay?"  
"Hmm?" Daphne hummed in question. I sighed with a smile and kissed her cheek.  
"Daphne," I whispered in her ear as I ran my hand up and down her sides.  
"What?" She slightly jumped with a shiver. "Oh- sorry my love."  
"It's fine Daph."  
"You didn't freak out this time." She smiled.  
"I- what?" I was extremely confused.  
"Normally when I zone out like that, you go crazy on me and yell," Daphne explained quietly.  
"I'm-" she put her hand over my mouth.  
"I swear Freddy Jones that if you say 'I'm sorry', I won't kiss you for a week." Her eyes went wild.  
"Huff-hmf-" were the only noises I was able to make. She moved her hand. "I apologize for doing that," I told her.  
"I said don't-"  
"I didn't say 'I'm sorry' though." She pouted at me. "Don't pout love, this way, I said what I needed to and, you get to kiss me. It's all fair," I stated.  
"What if I don't want to kiss you?" Daphne continued to pout.  
"Then I'll just do this," I softly kissed her jaw and nuzzled her cheek with my mouth. A slight shiver went through her.  
"Freddy." She moaned. "D-don't do t-that here." Daphne always stuttered when I did this.  
"Will you kiss me?" She shook her head 'no'. "Then you leave me no choice but to continue," I whispered softly and softly bit her cheek.  
"Okay okay! I give! You win," I moved away from her cheek to her lips. I planted a small kiss on them as she did to mine as well.  
"Much better," I announced. I held her small body closer to me. We cuddled after that for the rest of the day. She'd fall asleep and I'd watch her until she woke up and she'd do the same to me.

We woke up that morning to a nurse checking Daph's vitals.  
"Well good morning Darlins! The docta' was sayin' you coul' get yourself outta here ta'day. I'll bring the pap'ar work ova here soon. K doll?" She winked at me. Her think accent from the South was always a lovely thing to hear instead of those stupid machines all night long.  
"Thank you ma'am." I responded.  
"Of course Suga'" she left after and Daphne rolled her eyes.  
"What?"  
"She was flirting with you. That's what." I laughed at her sleepy/mad face.  
"Well at least I didn't flirt back right?" I asked her.  
"Still." She snuggled back into my chest.  
"Hey, I only have eyes for you. People can flirt, but that doesn't mean anything to me." I whispered into her scalp after kissing it. She softly purred into my body. "Ready to go home?" My love froze. "What?"  
"I-I-" she stopped. "Yes. Lets get out of here." Her eyes dimmed.

Her nurse came in and starte to unhook her. She explained everything and heavily suggested a therapist. Daphne sat on the edge of the bed, witg no contact with me, tentively listening. After that, the nurse left, leaving me with an emotionless Daphne.

"Daph-" I started.  
"I'll be back." She told me as she grabbed her cloths from Monday and headed to the bathroom. Her purple dress she started to wear skinny jeans with and some cute flats were in her hands.

I waited about three minutes, then I knew something was wrong. I knocked on the door.  
"Daphne?" I heard a slight gasp of pain. "Daph? I'm coming in, okay?" I didn't he's a clear response so I slowly opened the door to see her trying to pull the dress/shirt over her but couldn't because of how sore she was from the fluids and her cuts. "Let me help love," I told her. She stood in skinny jeans and part of her shirt covering her bra.  
"I'm sorry, thank you. It just hurts." I pulled it over her head, only watching her eyes.  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right?" I joked.  
"I guess." She looked down.  
"Daph, what's wrong?" I pulled her face up to mine but the chin. Her eyes were filled with pain. "What did I do?" A few tears flowed.  
"I'm just scared. Moms gone and all my sisters are too. I'm going to be the only one at home except for our butlers and maids."  
"Shhh." I pulled her into a hug. "Shh, no you're not love. I'm going to be there too," I told her. I decided earlier that I would stay with her either at her place or mine.  
"You will?" Daphne moved to look up at me.  
"Yes, of course. You didn't think I'd leave you alone did you?"  
"Yeah, a bit," her face flushed.  
"Well I'll sleep on a couch or floor until your mom gets back. We're both 18 so if she sees anything it won't matter," I stated.  
"But she could press charges against you," my love said to me.  
"Then looks like you're stuck at my place until she comes back, if you're okay with that." Her face turned tomato red. "I won't try anything. We'll sleep in different rooms."  
"Okay, thank you," said my firery love.  
"C'mon, lets go plan how we will do this while we get outta here." We left hand-in-hand.


	6. Chapter Six: No

Chapter Six: No  
Daphne's P.O.V.  
Freddy came with me inside so I could get a few things together. My room was decked out in purple. I love the color. Lavender walls, dark purple sheets and pillows, lavender carpets, dark purple curtains, etc.

"Wow, I love your room Daph," Fred told me.  
"Thanks love. I love it." I laid on my stomach to get under my bed but winced. "Ow," I whispered after.  
"Daph?" I grabbed the purple duffle bag under my bed.  
"Yes?" I asked as I stood up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Of course I am." He gave me 'the look'. "Fred, I'm fine. My chest just hurts a bit is all," I started to gather some cloths. "Few shirts, jeans, socks, bras and panties..." I mumbled as I got them.  
"Can I help?" Freddy asked hopefully.  
"I got this love. I just need some tolietries then I'll be good to go." I ran to the bathroom that connected to my room to grab razors, toothbrush/toothpaste, lotion, and 'lady garments' as my mother says. I put them with the cloths on my bed. "Just let me grab shorts please." I grabbed my jean shorts and started to put everything in my duffle.  
"That's all you need?" Fred asked.  
"Yup. If I need anything, I can walk over here. Your place is only a couple miles."  
"No, I'll drive you instead." He told me.  
"Freddy, it's okay." I finished packing and threw the bag over my shoulder. "I'm used to it. Lets go," I blushed.  
"Here let me take your bag," we walked out.  
"No, it's fine. I got it," I told him.  
"Alright. If you say so," he kissed my cheek and I leaned in for more of a kiss. Our lips met on my front porch. I was so lost in the kiss, I didn't feel him moving the duffle off my shoulder. He pulled away and grabbed my hand.  
"You so planned that," I told him as we walke to his truck.  
"Yup." He winked. With another kiss on my cheek, he swung the bag in the bed, and then opened the door of the passenger side.  
"Thank you Freddy," I said as I climbed in. He closed the door.

I fiddled with my green scarf the whole way to his place. It was only a five minute drive but it felt like an hour.  
"Daphne, your fiddling is making even me nervous." I stopped and looked at my purple nails. "We're here love," Fred told me. We got out and he grabbed my bag.

His apartment was a townhouse. An enlarged kitchen, a two bedroom, two bath, and a balcony were his rooms. One bed, a couch, coffee table, flat screen in the living room and his room.

"You can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch Daph," Fred announced as he unlocked his front door.  
"No, I can sleep on the couch Fred." I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"No, you will sleep on my bed, I will sleep on the couch," he announced again on his way up the stairs.  
"Freddy, no. I don't want to be any more of a problem than I am," I insisted. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Fred walked down the stairs to me.  
"Don't ever think that you are a problem." He pulled me into a hug, duffle and all.  
"But Fred-" he kissed me.  
"Stop," kiss. "No," kiss. "You," kiss. "Are," kiss. "Not," kiss.  
"If" kiss. "You," kiss. "Say," kiss. "So," kiss.  
"I," kiss. "Do," kiss. He kissed me again then grabbed my hand to take me upstairs. "You can jump in the shower if you like," Freddy said to me on our way. "I know you hate the hospital smell on you," he smiled down at me.  
"Thank you love," I blushed at the thought of being naked in Fred's house. In Fred's house.  
Somewhere where he's been naked.  
"You're very welcome my dear." He led me to the bathroom. "Here's your duffle, let me get you a towel and such," Fred said to me.  
"Thank you," I told him after he left then returned with a towel and washcloth. I had pulled a razor out, Fred's face grew worried at the sight of it.  
"Daphne, maybe you should wait to use that..." He trailed off.  
"Fred, I'll be fine this time." I stated. "I'll leave the bathroom door open if you want, just no peaking!" I teased and pushed him out while he blushed. I left the door open but made sure he wasn't looking as I undressed. The water was warm when it hit my body.

Fred's P.O.V.  
I couldn't believe that she actually left the door open just to ease my conscious. I knocked on the frame to see how she was doing.  
Knock "Daph?" I bounced lightly with a blush.  
"Yes Freddy?" She stuck her head out of the shower. Her wet orange hair clung to her face. I stated in shock. "Fred?"  
"What?- oh! Right." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I changed the sheets on my bed for you," I stated.  
"Fred, I thought I told you I am sleeping on the couch."  
"No, you're sleeping in my bed. I'll even pin you to it if I have to. You're sleeping there and I'll sleep on the couch. You'll have the door opened incase you need me, okay?" I kept my temper down. She just smiled.  
"Okay okay," she stated. "You win." I sighed in relief.  
"Thank you," I hated the idea of being so far from her, but I would not sleep in my bed with her because I'd want more than I should. Splash! Warm water hit my face and got me wet. Daphne giggled.  
"I got you!" She ducked back in the shower.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" I grabbed her towel and decided to get her back. "Times up, lets go," I stated with a sly smile.  
"But I gotta rinse my hair!"  
"You have thirty seconds."  
"Fine!" I could hear the smile in her voice. She knew she was going to get it.  
"I'm done," she reached her hand out for the towel and I gave it to her. The water turned off and she stepped out of the shower wrapped up. "Thank you," I moved out of the way for her as she walked to her bag. I took the removable shower head and turned it on, I sprayed her and she got even more soaked.  
"Freddy!" I turned the water off and we both laughed. "That was so not fair!" I kissed her lips and lightly pushed her out.  
"I know. I need a shower now love," she walked out to my room.  
"Okay okay." She dripped water all over.  
"No peaking!" I called after her. I undressed and, as she did, got in.

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I stripped off the wet towel from my dripping wet body. 'Freddy' I thought. 'You are so gonna get my revenge'. I got into my duffle and grabbed panties plus my jean shorts. My body was still wet though as I put them on so it made it difficult. My hair was soaking my bare back, it chilled me to the bone. I was freezing so I looked around for an old 'Fred shirt' as I call them. I found an old looking one that I used to "borrow" all the time. I grinned and put it on.

Fred was still in the shower so I put my hair up then moved the towel to the laundry closet. I sat down on his bed and turned the T.V. on. I was sitting criss cross in the middle of his bed when Freddy walked in with a towel around his waist.

"I see you enjoy my shirts still," I smiled at him.  
"Of course I do. Now go put some cloths on," I stated.  
"Yes ma'am!" He soluted then grabbed boxers and shorts then left to go put them on. He came back in his shorts then went for a shirt. "You hungry?"  
"Not really," I admitted.  
"Well I am and you nee food as well. Lets go eat," he decided as he threw a shirt on.  
"But I don't wanna," I playfully whined.  
"Then it looks like I'll just have to carry you down then," my eyes grew wide as I hid underneath the blankets.  
"No. You wouldn't." I stated under them. I felt the bed pressure change when he crawled on.  
"But I would," he wrestled with the blankets on top of me. He finally got them off and I squealed.  
"No!"  
"Haha!" He laughed deeply and pulled me close to his chest. We cuddled on a bed- on his bed for a few moments before his stomach grumbled.  
"Food time for the Freddy," I stated. Our hearts raced.  
"Alright," he let go of me and I instintly missed his warmth. I didn't move. "Daphne, c'mon," I shook my head no. "Fine then, you leave me no choice," his arms were around me the moment after. Freddy lifted me up off of the bed bridal style.  
"Agh!" I hate heights.  
"I'm not going to drop you Daph," he whispered in my ear then started down the stairs.  
I groaned and slightly shook in his arms. I don't like heights.  
"Daph, it's okay. I got you. See?" He walked us over to the kitchen and set me on the counter.  
"O-okay." I stuttered. He laughed and stood between my legs.  
"I'll get you over your fear," Freddy breathed into my neck. I shivered while gripping the counter. He chuckled then moved away from me after Fred kissed my neck. "But, we'll save some of that for later." My face turned red. "What sounds good?"  
"Um, hmm. Something soft and gooy," I answered. His face turned a dark shade of red. "Fred! Get your mind outta the gutter!" I shouted playfully.  
"But you-" he hid his face in the fridge.  
"I was thinking like cheezy burritos or ice cream love, you obviously are thinking more along the lines of me for food," I giggled as his face grew even darker.  
"No- I- uh. I wasn't- but-" I giggled even louder.  
"You so were, do I need to prove it?" I offered.  
"N-no," he stuttered. Freddy looked down at the floor. I gracefully got off the counter and came to him. I compressed our bodies together.  
"You sure?" I kissed his chest.  
"Daph," he moaned and I pulled away. "You're going to arouse me and that's not good right now," he stated.  
"I know love, I'm done," I stretched and walked to the counter again. "Doesn't mean I can't tease you a bit." I winked. He moaned loudly.  
"Two weeks then you're all mine," he whispered.  
"Yes I will be. And it means that you're all mine," I stated.  
"That's not what I'm talking about Daph. I can prove that you're all mine and that I'm all yours. We can be together forever in mind, soul, and body. I can hold you and not fear of pushing you too far. We can sleep together in the same bed and I wouldn't have to worry about scaring you or hurting you."  
"Freddy, you won't. And it's two weeks of me getting to torchure you. I'm all yours already, but I do want to be married to you as soon as we are ready because I love you. I'm in love with you."  
"Forever and always?" He asked shyly.  
"Always always," I answered and yawned.  
"Okay, but you need to go to bed," I yawned again then rubbed my eyes.  
"But, you're hungry," I yawned once again.  
"Not for food Daph," I blushed and he picked me up. I didn't even worry about it because I was already falling asleep in his arms. Freddy took me to his room and set me on his bed.  
"Good night Daphne, I love you," he kisses my forehead. I reached up and pulled him next to me then cuddled into him.  
"I love you too Freddy," I told him  
"Daphne- we-" he tried to pull away.  
"No, I trust you and I want to cuddle you."  
"Okay, if you-" I kissed his lips then drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams my love."


	7. Chapter Seven: Maybe, Just Maybe

_I am so sorry guys. So much has been going on lately that I just haven't been able to write this particular story. Please don't hate me! ^-^ Thank you to all who have reviewed and please keep reviewing! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven: Maybe, just maybe**

Fred's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that I was in the same bed as Daphne while she fell asleep. We've slept next to each other before, but not like this. Not with me holding her thinking of our wedding night and feeling a very familiar feeling in my groin. _Pull it together Jones. You're waiting and that's final. 'But-!' No buts Jr. _ I fell asleep shortly after that.

In the morning I felt her moving a little then nuzzle back into me. I opened my eyes to see my angelic beautiful fiance' waking up. I kissed her perfect lips.

"Good morning love," I told her.

"Good morning Freddy," she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," her face clearly said I did something.

"Please tell me?" I begged then kissed her jaw.

"You kept poking me last night," she cuddled closer. My face was a dark red. _I can't believe that happened with her next to me! What if I scared her...? Maybe, just maybe I can salvage this. _"Freddy," she softly called. "It's okay. I trust you. If you don't want to sleep together again that's alright. I just, I needed you last night is all. I'm sorry," Daphne sounded so sad. She started to move away. I pulled her back, compressing our bodies together.

"Don't be, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should've been more careful with my thoughts," I kissed her forehead.

"Freddy, it's okay. Really, it's not like I gave you much choice with your thoughts."

"You know, I actually haven't slept as well as I did last night in a long time."

"I know the feeling." she snuggled more into me. "I had a really good dream for a change." she explained.

"Oh? What about?"

"You and I got away from the city and it was just us, the gang would come to visit us sometimes, but it was just us. Happy and married together." I felt her skin heat up from her blush.

"That sounds wonderful." my stomach growled.

"Lets get you some food," she said softly and got up.

"But I want to cuddle more," I playfully whined with a pout.

"Tough," her smiled blew me away. She held her hand out to help me up. I took it and we went downstairs together. She lead me straight to my, well soon to be our, kitchen. Her tiny body went straight to the fridge.

"What do you want to eat Freddy?"

"I can cook Daphne," I told her as her body was mostly in the cool machine.

"I know. What do you want though?" I saw her head pop over the door.

"Um, french toast?" Once again, her smile blew me away. She looked in the freezer next.

"Do you want bacon and eggs with that?" I was baffled.

"Oh, please. That would be wonderful." I stated.

"I'll start on that then, go get dressed or something so you don't distract me too much please." The kitchen was open so everyone could see what would be happening in the kitchen.

"But-" she playfully shot me a glare.

"Okay okay," I held my hands up then turned to go get dressed.

Daphne's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of flipping the french toast while moving the bacon around on the cord grill when I saw Fred come down the stairs. I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked, looking over himself. His normal blue jeans and a tight white long sleeve held his muscles in.

"Nothing, I'm just happy love." My smile grew and I continued to make food for us.

"I see," he stated to me. He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It smells great Daphne," he told me in my ear. I shivered.

"I'm glad it does." I took the food off the grill and set them on two different plates.

"Thank you dear for breakfast. I'll take care of dinner tonight in return," he said in my ear again.

"I can cook dinner Freddy, it's not that big of a deal," I responded.

"I know." Was all he told me while I finished serving the food.

"Here you go love." I handed him a plate.

"You're amazing Daph," he told me and kissed my cheek then leaned against the counter. Freddy began to eat thankfully. I took a slice of the toast and began to clean up and eat as well. "I'll clean Daphne," he said between bites. I continued anyway.

By the time he had finished eating, the kitchen was cleaned up again.

"Daphne?" he asked as we left to the living room.

"Hmm?" I asked as well.

"I hate waiting," Freddy answered as we sat down on the couch. Okay, he sat on the couch and I sat on him. I kissed his jaw and he lightly moaned. "Daphne."

"I know love," I should've stopped but, I didn't want to. I kissed his neck.

"Daph, you're gonna kill me." I giggled.

"No I won't," I softly bit his neck through his shirt.

"You may kill part of me though," I giggled again and stopped.

"Okay okay Freddy. For the sake of your sanity, I'm done, for now." I winked at him and then kissed his cheek.

"You may be done, but I'm not." he playfully smiled as he pushed me to be laying down on the couch.

"Freddy!" He had started to tickle me and I began to thrash about. I accidently got him in the arm and I tried to apologize but he just laughed it off. "You didn't freak out on me?"

"Daph, believe it or not, you've made me not want to freak out on anyone unless they hurt you."

"You are absolutely amazing," I told him as I reached for his face and brought his lips to mine.

"As are you," he responded after the short kiss.

"I seriously have a problem with this "short kissing time" thing Freddy. It's making it worse." I pouted.

"Daph, don't pout." I continued. "You know I can't help it when you pout like that," he groaned. I smiled devilishly and he knew that he'd fallen into my trap. I bit my bottom lip and he just couldn't help it any longer.


	8. Chapter Eight: Can't Help It

_Hey everyone! ^-^ I just wanted to say a quick "thank you" to the "guest" who had apparently decided I needed to update really quick. I agree. I loved how this chapter turned out so please don't hesitate to review/private message me with what you think! I really would like to hear/read what you guys have to say. Have a great night! ^.^ _

**Chapter Eight: Can't Help It**

Freddy's P.O.V.

I couldn't just not do it. Her eyes begged for me to do it. I swear if they could speak, they would've been crying out for it along with her lips. The way she bit her bottom lip, she knows how to manipulate me. And boy did she.

"I can't help it," I leaned in again and I kissed her passionately unlike some of our more recent kisses. I moaned and I couldn't help it. I needed to feel her against me to suffice my growing need of closeness to her. I pulled her off the couch then laid her thin body on mine as I laid down on the floor between the coffee table and couch. The kiss became more passionate as the minutes went by. It was just us and no one could interrupt us like every other time. It became more heated though as I ran my hands up, and down, her sides and let her catch her breath as I kissed down her neck. She giggled and we were both satisfied.

"You know I can't help it when you do that Daphne," I breathed in her neck. I felt the soft shiver down her spine.

"I know, that's why I did it." she stated and then forced my to look into her beautiful purple eyes. "I know you'll get me back though," she smirked. "You always do."

"And it will be some of the best revenge you'll ever receive." I ran my hand down her back like a spider to the waistband of her jean shorts. "You should change," I told her.

"Make me," she challenged. I just smiled devilishly and then bit my lip.

"Freddy-" she started to warn but her eyes got wide as it hit her. I knew how to make her, and she knew I knew how. "You wouldn't." I turned us around so I was hovering above her.

"I would, and will." She wiggled out from under me since I wasn't putting weight on her. Daphne ran upstairs and I ran after her.

I chased her to our- my- room and I chased her around the bed as well as on it. I had tackled her though and had started to tickle her. She squealed and giggled like crazy under me but I let her breath for a moment. Though, she took that moment and, once again, escaped from under me.

"Come and get me Freddy!" I heard from the hallway after I caught my breath for a moment. I left our-my Why do I keep doing that? room and heard a giggle from the bathroom. The moment I pushed the door opened, a jet of water hit me. I shouted a surprise. "Haha! I got you!" she kept giggling and moved it, the shower head, away to face the tub. Her mistake. I rush over and took it away while turning the water on. She was standing in the tub, I stood next to her, and squealed from the water hitting her.

"Now you have to change." I told her with a grin and pointed it down a little to her bare legs. Her, well, my shirt, framed her body perfectly after I soaked Daphne. We laughed and she came very close, as close as possible without touching that is.

"I know I do Freddy," her sweet breath coated my face as I leaned down to try and kiss her. I moved the head to the wall with the water running, letting it hit us as I almost started begging for a kiss at that point. She bit her lip and I almost lost it, I needed to kiss her. She started to move to get out but I pinned her against the shower wall and the panic in her eyes quickly turned into excitement. I let us stand there for a moment until I saw she was really okay though. I knew it was alright the moment she bit her bottom lip.

"I still can't help it." I told her then sealed the statement with another long passionate kiss. We broke it a few minutes later after all the breaks. "You, my beautiful one, need to go change."

"As should you," she retorted. I smirked.

"You first though," she nodded in agreement but, what I did not expect was to see her take her top off exposing her back and leaving the door open. Stealthy though, she set out a set of cloths for me by the door and shut it halfway closed. I smiled and took them while she changed, waiting for the day we no longer had to hide ourselves away from each other. I got dressed in a small daze but was quickly broken out of it when I heard Daphne.

"Um, Freddy?" I heard. She almost sounded like she was crying.


	9. Chapter Nine: It Hurts

_So, I keep getting these reviews from "Guest" and I'm really upset because on Fanfiction, they don't show up, but they do on my email. I really want to thank whoever has been reviewing. And just so you know "Guest", if you do read this, I love leaving clifhangers. Ta ta! ^-^_

Chapter Nine: It Hurts

Freddy's P.O.V.

I ran to her. I was terrified about what was wrong.

"Daphne?" The door was still closed and I was worried about opening it. "Can I come in?"

"P-Please do," she stuttered from pain it sounded like. I did and saw her turned away from me.

"Um-" I looked away from her. She was standing in tight skinny jeans that framed her perfectly but, she was standing in a bra, that was lavender of course. "Daph?"

"C-could you um, undo the clasp? It hurts."

"A-are you sure you want me to do it?" My face flushed.

"Please Freddy, it hurts. The bruise is making it hurt too much," she pleaded.

"Okay, just hold it there so it doesn't fall down." she nodded 'yes' and her breathing hitched as my cool hands touched her back. She let out a sigh of relief as I undid it. "Just one second love," I went to my small closet and grabbed one of my hoodies that had been cleaned in the past few days. I went back over to Daphne and slid it carefully over her head without looking down. "There, just slide that on and you'll be covered." I told her.

Daphne's P.O.V.

I let my bra drop to the floor and tried to move. It still hurt too much.

"It hurts still Freddy," I told him.

"Here, let me help." he slowly, and carefully, moved his hands around me to move the fabric down me more. Freddy had even moved my arms into the sleeves. "Are you covered all the way?"

"Y-yes." He didn't move me but instead came around my body. "Thank you," I smiled up at him.

"Did I make it worse?" I shook my head no. "Okay, good." He pulled me into a soft hug, barely pressing me against him. "I'm so sorry love. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. If I was there-"

"Freddy, Freddy sweetie, shhhh. It's okay. I promise, it's okay." He buried his head into my neck. I pulled him closer and rubbed his back as he tried to keep apologizing as he babbled on. "Freddy, love. Stop." I pulled him at arms length and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were watering. "Freddy. I love you. And that is all that matters. This is nothing, okay? I'm okay, really. It just hurt Freddy."

"I'm so sorry," I smiled up at him and leaned up, I placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you."

"I-I," he stopped. "I love you so much. I don't know how you put up with me." He kissed my forehead and I pulled him back into a hug.

"I love you too Freddy," I told him. He was starting to sway a little. "Here, lets sit down love." I dragged him to the bed and sat us down on the bed.

"What would I do without you?" He pulled me close to his side and I cuddled into it.

"I don't know. Marry Velma or some other girl?" I shrugged.

"Never in a million years would I ever marry another girl. I could never find anyone else that is so right for me."

"Never ever?" I asked and looked up at him. He smiled lovingly at me and got down in front of me.

"Daphne Blake, I love you more than any other person in this world." he took my left hand. "I would never ever find another girl that is so right for me. Daphne, I haven't even done this yet, the moment was never right, but now, now it seems just the right moment, Daphne. My beautiful love, will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter Ten: I Can't Wait

_Hey everyone! So, I'm sorry for the short chapters but the next one or so will be longer. Any ideas I gladly except and think about, and whoever this "Guest" is, I really wish you would make an account because it seems as if you have some ideas. Any who, read, enjoy, sleep well, eat too! I know for some that sounds crazy but, I really want you guys to stay healthy! Alright, time for me to shut up, bye bye! _

**Chapter Ten: I Can't Wait**

Daphne's P.O.V.

I started to tear up. "Yes,yes. Yes of course!" I leaped into his arms basically and kissed him. He pulled away a moment later.

"Daphne, I can't wait." My eyes grew wide but his smile only stayed innocent. "I want to marry you now. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to start my life with you now as your husband. I want to be with you every day and night. Daphne, I can't wait any longer." I put my warm hand to his soft cheek, he kissed my palm. I leaned in and kissed him ever so softly.

"I can't wait either," I told him as I pulled away. We shared a smile and stared into each other's eyes."When?"

"Huh?" The look on his face was absolutely adorable as it was filled with confusion.

"When do you want to be married?" I rephrased.

"If I could do it, I would do it right now." I smiled at him even more.

"Then when will we do it?" I asked.

"Let me make some calls and I will get back to you on that." He stated and I kissed him again, I started to get back up but he pulled me back down into a passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart, Freddy told me: "I'm gonna go make those calls before I do that again." We laughed as I got up.

About an hour later, Freddy had made almost a dozen phone calls. I had gone and laid down, trying to keep my chest from too much pain. Though, after the phone calls, I felt the weight shift on Freddy's bed. A hand slid around my waist and I felt Freddy behind me, he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hi," I said back. Freddy kissed in the crook of my neck. A soft shiver ran through me.

"Pastor Dan said he'll do it tomorrow if we'd like." I giggled and turned to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled up at him.

"I'm glad, because I told him four o'clock would be perfect."

"You know me so well," tomorrow. Tomorrow's Friday. I'll married to him in 24 hours.

"Of course I do. There is one slight problem though…" he looked away.

"What's that love?" I asked with concern.

"Velma and Shaggy are splitting us up for the night." I pouted. He laughed. "They're going to hang out with us for a while then Velms is taking you to her house for the night and Shag and Scoob are staying here." I pouted even more. "Oh c'mer you," he pulled me so my chest was pressed against his. "It's just for one night love." Freddy explained.

"I don't like the idea of being away from you."

"I don't like it either but, it's only for a night. I promise, it won't be for more than a single night."

"Fine. But, can you call me tonight?"

"Already planned on it Daph." I smiled into his chest and we cuddled for a while after that.

"Daphne! Freddy!" We heard about another half hour later. "It's us!" I heard the running up the stairs knowing what was about to happen.

"On our way down!" Freddy shouted back down to them. Not even two seconds later, our dog, Scoobert "Scooby"-Doo jumped on us and began to lick us senseless.

"Scoob, c'mon Scooby. Agh!" I cried out with laughter.

"Ri Raphne!" Scooby almost barked after Freddy pulled him of.

"Hi to you too Scooby," I greeted as I wiped the slobber from my face, I planted a small kiss on his nose.

"Hey! What about me?" Freddy asked.

"You don't get nothing 'til tomorrow," I playfully shot him a glare then went downstairs to my two best friends.

"But Daphne-" I heard from upstairs.

"Nope, nothing Freddrick." I used his full name. He quickly went downstairs to follow me.

"Please? Just one kiss?" I was standing over by Velma and Shaggy at this point.

"Nope, so Velms, what will we be doing tonight?" I asked her casually.

"Probably hang out with some guys from school for a party. It was the last day basically."

"Oh, sounds fun," I felt Fred trying to slide his arms around my waist. "Let me go get a bag together." Freddy growled with frustration. I giggled quietly to myself. I changed into a knee length, light purple, strapless, flowy dress. I had a plastic bag of clothes ready as well in one hand while my jean jacket took up my other hand.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow! And Freddy," he looked over by his front door as Velms and I started to leave. "I love you," and with that, we walked out his front door. Tonight's gonna be fun.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Innocent Fun

_Oh my gosh guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't posted for a while! I've been going through some medical issues and I've had some writers block. I'll be posting another chapter soon. Let me know what you guys think pretty please :)_

**Chapter Eleven: Innocent Fun**

Daphne's P.O.V.

I knew that nothing would happen really that night. It didn't, Velma and I did stop in on the party though. All we did was hang out with some of our friends, I loved it. They knew about the wedding tomorrow and promised to come. They said they knew it'd be sooner rather than later. Oh well, we had fun. Velma later decided that we should all go out to eat with some of her friends, she really just wanted to make Shaggy jealous for not asking her to prom this year. And that, is where it all started.

Fred's P.O.V.

I was kissed deprived. No doubt. I missed Daphne so much. We'd been so lovey lately that not having her next to me, was killing me. Shaggy and Scooby tried to cheer me up, I tried as well to be happy, but in all reality, Shaggy missed Velma. We decided to watch a movie though. We watched "The Hobbit". It was good but I was rudely awaken by Shaggy screaming at a phone.

"What?!" he shouted. "Where is she?"

"Who Shag?" I got up concerned. "Shaggy?"

"She's with Gibby?! Are you kidding me? That kid just wants her for her body and brains! No! Velma…" he trailed off. _Ah, so the girls are out with Gibby and his 'squad'._

Daphne's P.O.V.

"Shaggy, just calm down. She'll be back soon. Why did you pick up Fred's phone anyways?" Velma had gone with Gibby to the buffet. No big deal. _Well NOW he's jealous._

"Oh, um, I was worried and he was asleep…" I heard a dark rich voice in the back round. It was Freddy. 'G'me the stupid phone Shaggy' I heard. "Fine." He stated back to Fred.

"Hey Daph, what's up? How're you doing?" he asked sleepily. _My gosh he's so freaking adorable when he's sleepy._

"Nothing. Velma went to go get food with Gibby and I wanted to see how you're doing."

"Well, I'm cuddle-and-kissed-deprived majorly. So, not as well as I would hope for. The only thing keeping me going at this moment is the thought of marrying you tomorrow."

"Awe, Freddy." I bit my lip and started blushing.

"You're biting your lip again, aren't you?" Freddy guessed.

"How'd you know?" I stopped biting my lip.

"I just pay attention to your little habits. You know how crazy that makes me though. I just wanna- agh!" I heard the frustrated sigh.

"Hey, you'll have me tomorrow. Remember?"

"Yeah, and I'm seriously never going to let you go. Especially tomorrow night," his tone was light and playful.

"Freddy…" I almost moaned. He laughed but sighed heavily after.

"I miss you Daph, I want you home so much right now." He finally said moments later.

"I miss you too Freddy. I want to as well but, Velma and Shaggy are wanting the tradition and a last hang out night. I think going to the pizza joint would've been better to tell you the truth." I confessed to him.

"Get your hands off of me Gibby!" I heard.

"Velms?" I called turning around to see Gibby all over Velma. "Freddy, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too Daph-" I hung up and walked over to them. I punched Gibby in the face after I pulled him off of her.

"Lets go Velma." I told her and we quickly left the restaurant.

Fred's P.O.V.

"I love you too Daph-" I tried to respond but was cut off. "Shag, call Velma. Check on her." I told him.

"Wait-why? Is she okay?" He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"I don't know." I waited a few minutes.

"There's like, no answer man." His eyes watered.

"Just wait a bit-" I was interrupted by my phone going off saying I had a text from Daphne. "It's Daphne. She says to meet them at the pizza joint. C'mon guys," I said and stood up. We were worried about the girls, especially out on a dark night by themselves.

"Lets go Scooby."

We entered the pizza place about eight minutes later due to my lovely speeding. I scanned the area for the girls and saw them in our usual place. I raced to the girls and saw that they were in a forced-good mood. Shaggy was right behind me and slid into the booth next to Velma, he put his arm around her as if he was now protecting her. _It's about time he does something with those feelings for her._

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to Daphne. Wanna explain what happened?" I asked the girls. Velma was almost in tears, Shaggy pulled her head to his chest. Scooby at this point was under the table, sleeping, while waiting for food. Daphne looked at me.

"Velms was up gett-" she started.

"From the beginning of the night please love," I requested politely.

Daphne's P.O.V.

"Well, we left here and decided to go to the party of course, we hung out with some of Velma's friends. Gibby was one of them. It was all fine, the five of us went out, Aggie and Arleen were with us, to the "All you can eat" night over at Chyanne's. We all got in line and when we got our food, we sat down. After an hour or so, Aggie and Arleen went home because they had work tomorrow. Gibby and Velma were still hungry so they went to go get more food. I was missing you so I called to check on you Freddy but got Shaggy. We had a conversation and I told him Velms was with Gibby but he interrupted me before I could finish saying 'getting food'." I shot a glance over at Shag and Velma. I looked back to Freddy. "You were then on the phone with me, and, I heard Velma shout, I turned and Gibby was touching Velma sexually. I got up and pulled him away from her, we reported the incident to the manager, who then called the police. Gibby is now sitting in the jail cell over at the police station." I looked over at Shaggy and saw that he was holding Velma even tighter to him.

"Oh my gosh- Velms-" Freddy looked at her and lightly smiled at Shaggy holding her.

"I texted you when we got here, pizza should be here soon." We felt the table move and a yip from underneath the table was heard. "Not yet Scoob."

"Well, I think from here on out, we should stick with hanging here until we find a place that the girls can be to have girl nights Shaggy."

"Freddy," Shaggy said, his voice full of emotion. "I'm not taking my eyes off of Velma for a while. I don't want this to ever happen again to her." Velma looked up at him, the look in her eyes was full of love. "This isn't ever going to happen again, these are our girls Freddy, I don't want them out of our sight for a while." I smiled at that. We were now their girls.

"When did I become yours?" Velma asked him, it was the first thing she said since we got there.

"Since the day I met you Velms, I just have kept that to myself." he finally looked down at her to see her smile. "All those guys that were trying to get with you in bed, I made sure they didn't talk to you again. Your ex's, they wanted you still but they wouldn't leave you alone, I talked to the school. Velma, I've been looking out for you for years, and tonight- I just wish that I taken care of Gibby sooner. Maybe none of this would have happened if I'd just-" Velma cut him off with a kiss. Shaggy was so shocked that he didn't kiss back, at first. Velma had started to pull away, he didn't like that idea at all it seemed after he realized that she actually kissed him. He put his free hand to her face and pulled her gently back. This night was just supposed to be innocent and fun. That didn't work out, in a good way. It will be a good adventure to tell tomorrow at the wedding. _Oh my gosh. Tomorrow I'm getting married… _I looked up at Freddy, I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. We shared a smile and he lightly kissed me and I kissed back.

"Order 57!" we heard. Shaggy and Velma were still having a moment so we went for the pizza.

"You know, we have only 14 hours until we're married Daphne," Fred stated then took a bite.

"About that Freddy…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, I'd apologize for the long chapter, and the cliff hanger, but we all know that I'm not sorry. :) Thank you all for the support through this story, I'm enjoying it as well. Let me know what you guys think too please :) ^.^_

Chapter Twelve: Perfect

Fred's P.O.V.

I almost choked. What did she mean?

"What? Daphne, are you calling off the wedding?" My heart started to break, I felt my eyes water. Is she leaving me? What does she mean? Daphne, don't leave me!

"What? No!" I let out a breath I'd been holding. "I'd never do that Freddy," she took my hand and pressed it to her cheek, she kissed my palm gently. "I was just gonna say that I want to see if we could do it sooner." I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank God, of course. Let me call Pastor Dan, he's awake still I believe."

"You sure?" she pulled away a bit and looked up at me.

"It's three am, he has to be at the chapel by four thirty."

"Oh, poor Dan. Why so early?"

"He's working on a project for some teen dad's."

"Ah, well call please when you can." We shared a smile, I couldn't help it, I leaned down and kissed her. It was sweet and I didn't want to stop. I did though after a few moments so we could finish eating. When we looked over to the food though, and low and behold, it was gone. We looked over at Shaggy who was holding Velma still, only one person could have done that, and he wasn't human. I looked down and saw him sprawled out on the floor.

"Scooby-Doo." I said to him. "I was gonna eat that."

"Rot rany rore." He sighed happily. I sighed in frustration. I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"C'mon gang, lets head back. We all need sleep." With that, we left the bill amount, piled into the truck, and headed home.

We got home and I took Daphne upstairs to my, very soon to be our, bedroom while Velma and Shag took the guest room. I pulled Daphne into a hug when she shut the bedroom door.

"You know I'm gonna need a bit of help with this dress, right?" I froze.

"D-do you want Velma to…" I stuttered.

"It's alright you can do it if you would please?"

"Um, uh. Okay…" I trailed off, later this evening, it won't matter anymore whether she gets dressed or undressed in front of me when she's ready to. We'll be married. She broke away from the hug and turned around and exposed her back to me.

"Thank you love." I unzipped her dress and she held it up. "That feels so much better."

"Of course love." I kissed her cheek, and went to grab her a clean t-shirt of mine. "Ah, here you go love." I brought it to her and slipped it over her head so she could let go of the purple dress. "Do you have shorts on or do you want some?" I asked and kissed her forehead.

"I'm good love, all I really wanna do is cuddle and sleep."

"That can be arranged but, I need something from you first." I teased.

"Oh? What's that love?" she played along.

"This." I leaned down and kissed her, no one was around so I didn't care for how long we could kiss, I just wanted that kiss. I pulled away after a few moments of a sweet kiss.

"Better?" she asked.

"Not really," I grinned at her.

"Oh? What would make it better?" she led me to the bed and sat down.

"There's a few things," I replied.

"Like what?" my redhead beauty asked again.

"Something along the lines of this," I leaned down and kissed her while putting my hands on the bed so I didn't fall. We pulled away after a minute or so of us kissing. I remembered the first night she got here in the bathroom, the kissing. Oh my gosh, I really want to kiss her like that again. It was so-... perfect.

Daphne's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, this boy knew how to kiss. I knew what he was thinking about, I was too. I want you to kiss me like before, please? It was amazing and filled with so much love… it was-... perfect.

"Come here you," I finally said to him. I pulled his hands that were beside me so he would. He did even without the hand-pulling. Our lips connected as he laid on me, keeping most of his weight off of me. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and his right hand held my right hip whilst his left hand was at my cheek. We kissed for as long as our breaths would let us. When we pulled apart, we were breathing heavily.

"I love you Daphne," I told her.

"I love you too Freddy." we stared into each other's eyes. After a while though, he laid down beside me and pulled me really close. His right hand still on my hip and his other still on my cheek. He leaned down a little and kissed my forehead.

"Later today, you'll be my wife. I'm so happy and excited."

"I am as well love but, we need sleep."

"I know, but-" she kissed me and then snuggled into my chest.

"Good night Freddy," she mumbled. "I love you." I sighed.

"Good night Daphne, I love you too, more than you'll ever know." I kissed her head and within the hour, I fell asleep, cuddling my soon-to-be-bride.

Daphne's P.O.V.

I woke up around one-ish that afternoon. I looked over at Freddy. I was still in his arms but, it was time to get up. We were getting married in three hours. Looks like he didn't need to make that call anyways. I smirked and sighed, I didn't want to wake him but, we really needed to get up.

"Freddy," I called softly. "Freddy, Fred. Freddy. Oh you pain in the-" I then had an idea. I grinned at thought of it. Gently I place a kiss on Fred's cheek, another along his jawline, and placed a few more there. He was starting to stir, though, it was not him waking up. "Freddy," I tried again but put my hand on his right cheek. "Time to wake up," I said sweetly as I leaned in and kissed his lips. This seemed to wake him up quite a bit. "Freddy," I called and kissed him again. He was a bit more awake with him sort of moving more. I finally just kept kissing him, I knew he'd wake up to it at this point. Three or four later, he pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a moment. "Good morning sleepy head."

"G'morning love," he yawned with his cute sleepy voice.

"We gotta get up. We're getting married in three hours love," I kissed his cheek and moved away from his embrace, he didn't like that. Freddy pulled me back into his arms with a kiss. It only lasted for a few moments though before I pulled away again. "There will be more time for this later tonight love," I smiled as he began to blush, I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"When do you and Velma gotta go?" he almost whined.

"In about fifteen minutes, they're already awake, I smell food."

"I know another type of food I'm in the mood for," it was my turn to blush.

"Alright, fair enough. I gotta get up though and you and Shaggy have to go set up his backyard.

"Ugh, fine." I smiled and got up. I found some jeans and pulled them on, I found a bra in my duffle and turned away from Freddy with that and a tank top in my hand. I pulled my Fred-shirt off and exposed my bare back to him. I clasped my bra on then pulled the tank top over my head. Not even two seconds later, Freddy had grabbed my waist and kissed my neck.

"Uh, Freddy," I playfully whined.

"Just one more kiss."

"Freddy Jones, dang you." he did it again. "Oh my gosh you're gonna be the death of me." I turned and kissed him. He put an arm around my back and one behind my head as I clung to his shirt. "Okay, now I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too," he quickly kissed me and I pulled away. I grabbed one of my flannels from my bag and my converse. "See you at the altar," he called as I was at the door. I turned to face him.

"I'll be the one wearing white," we shared a smile and I ran down the stairs. Almost a perfect morning. I smiled at the thought.

Fred's P.O.V.

I swear she's gonna be the death of me, and I love it. I thought as I reluctantly found my suit attire. I hate suits but Daphne is worth a few hours in a monkey suit. By the time I was downstairs though, Shaggy was heading to get me.

"Fred, you needed to be ready about five minutes ago." he scolded me.

"Dude, I'm tired. G'me a break." I yawned. "Plus, we'll be there before anyone so we can start and not worry about people waiting."

"Ugh. Fred, you're getting married today. Don't you want everything perfect for Daphne?" he asked.

"Shaggy, calm down. Really, everything will be perfect as long as her and I are together at that altar." he sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really on edge because Velma isn't next to me right now." I grabbed a bagel and we left out the front door.

"It's alright, I get it man." I shoved the bagel in my mouth and locked the door behind us.

"I just- last night-" he stopped and smiled at the memories.

"Shaggy?" I waved my hand in front of his face after removing the food in my mouth.

"What? Oh! Yeah. Velma and I talked about 'us'," we walked to my truck and got in.

"We, well, we decided that we're going to try going out. We know it's going to work though. I finally told her that I love her." Shaggy blushed and smiled.

"Good for you man," I smiled over at him as we made the ten minute drive to his place. Both of us lost in thought, it was quiet. And nice.

Shaggy's backyard was hectic. Shaggy's parents and Velma's parents, the only good set of parents out of the gang, was there and all four of them smiled as we approached. They made many comments of, "I knew this day would come!" and "I'm so happy for you two!". These four were the gang's parents.

Daphne didn't want to choose between Mr. Rogers and Mr. Dinkley to walk her down the aisle, so she asked them both to walk her. They were like her second fathers. They had been so close she called them both "dad" and eventually, with Velma finally telling her it's okay for her dad, "daddy". Daphne didn't want to call either of them dad until their child was okay with it, they asked her "Why don't you call them dad? They're your dad too." that was the day that Daphne's world finally began to go semi-right. She had a family. And today, I'll be part of it even though we've considered ourselves family to each other for years.

After we all finally got together though in a big group with all the men that came to help, well guys really from school, we started on the set up. It took thirty minutes and by then, it was 2:45. We had stood around for talking much longer than I thought before hand. An hour and fifteen minutes until she walks down that aisle. Then, she's mine and I'm her's. Forever.

Daphne's P.O.V.

Only an hour or so 'til I walk. I thought as I smiled. Velma had been working on my make up and hair for almost two hours. I was so fed up with it. My hair just isn't tamable. We finally left it in a carefully pinned bun with my hair ends hanging about six inches from the were curled though so it wasn't too bad. I loved it to be completely honest. My make up was simple, mascara and a bit of eyeliner.

I wanted my dress to be simple as well, I almost hit a couple of the workers at the boutique that Velma took me to last year after she found out what Fred and I were planning., she of course kept the dress, anywho, I almost hit them because they tried choosing my dress. I decided to have a floor length, strapless, white, small amounts of princess poof, and the design was very simple, a lacey fabric over the chest/ top. I loved it. And, it looked good on me. The only time I would ever complement myself is for very special events, like today.

"I can't believe it Velma. After years, I'm finally marrying him. I can't believe that I'm getting married."

"I can, you and Freddy are just meant to be." she told me about her and Shaggy, her smile growing as I mentioned the fact that her and Shaggy are just meant to be. We were sitting around in the master bathroom upstairs in the Rogers' mansion waiting for the twenty minute before mark for me to change. Velma was my maid of honor and Shaggy was Fred's best man.

About forty minutes later of us just talking about the guys, it was time to change. I slipped out of my cloths and Velma helped me into my dress. It went on smoothly and so did Velma's orange knee length dress. It hugged her in all the right places. And, mine did as well. That's what Velma basically said to me after they were on.

"That boy, and other's as well, are gonna have a hard time keeping their eyes off of you." I blushed. "And Fred's really going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you tonight as well." she winked and I turned a darker shade of pink.

"Alright ladies!" we heard. Mr. Rodgers knocked on the door. Velms opened it. "It's time- woah. You two look beautiful!" he said. His wife came over and started taking pictures.

About five minutes later, we were lining up to go down stairs and out the back sliding glass door. A slow song played as Velma walked down the stairs that lead to the backyard with Shaggy. Scooby followed next as our ring-bearer. Slowly, we took our first steps to the door. My dads both hooked and arm through one of mine as I carried my bouquet of white roses. We started down the green grass aisle as everyone stood up and the wedding march played. I looked around at all the people that came, some were friends of Fred's and mine and others were just his friends with whom I wished to get to know better, for Freddy's sake.

I looked straight ahead up the aisle, Freddy was there and our eyes connected. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I couldn't stop looking at him, nor him at me.

Fred's P.O.V.

She was absolutely beautiful walking down that aisle. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she finally met my stare, we couldn't stop looking, even more than before, at each other. Mr. Rodgers and Mr. Dinkley handed Daphne over to me as she reached the alter. I took her hands and she gave her flowers to Velma who she silently thanked.

The preacher went through all of the words, actions, prayers and finally, we got to our vows and just as I was about to begin mine, we heard shouting from the front of the house. Daphne stiffened at the voice for, she knew who it was.

"Red," she breathed the name out so softly that I almost didn't catch it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Protection

Chapter Thirteen: Protection

Fred's P.O.V.

I slipped an arm around Daphne and pulled her behind me when I heard his name. Everyone turned and looked behind them and sure as daylight, Red barged through the sliding glass door that lead to us.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girl Jones!" Red bellowed.

"You were not invited Red, please leave." I kept my voice calm even though I wanted to punch his face.

"I don't give a flying rat's-"

"Ah, please not in front of everyone Red, we have children and ladies around. Now, I'm only going to ask one last time, please leave." I felt Daphne shaking behind me. I made her a promise and I wasn't about to break it.

"No, I came here to get my girl and I'm going to take her home now. I quite miss her in many," he put an enfances on 'many'. "Different ways. Her Daddy misses her as well. Lets go Daphne."

She didn't move. "Daphne, now." I felt her cling to me even more.

"She's not going with you Red. She's staying here where we are so we can finish our wedding," don't punch him Freddy, Daphne's right here.

"I'm not leaving until she comes with me Jones," Red informed me.

"Alright, then please take a seat so we can finish our vows," I slowly pulled Daphne from behind me. "Hey, it's alright Daph, I'm right here," I said softly to her.

Daphne's P.O.V.

Freddy pulled me next to him then turned us to face each other. His touch was protective and light at the same time. "Daphne Blake, I vow to love, to hold, to cherish you in every way I can. Being with you has made my life worth living and I promise to spend each day I possibly can showing you just how much you mean to me. I love you Daph." he said with a smile. It reached his eyes, he almost seemed like he didn't notice Red just standing there, staring at us. I knew that I needed to be brave. I needed to be better than the old me.

"Freddy, I vow to love, to hold, to cherish you as well in every way possible. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and, I promise that me loving you, will never change for anything or anyone in this world. I love you Freddy." I smiled at him, I didn't care that Red was there, nothing was stopping me from marrying Fred. Today's our day, I'm not going to let him ruin that.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, with a good reason, speak now or forever hold your peace." Our priest stated. Red tried to say something but he cut Red off. "Wonderful now, Fred, do you take Daphne to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Red by this time was starting to swear at Freddy.

"I do," Fred responded. His smile was breathtaking.

"Daphne, do you take Freddy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Red started to swear at me. I ignored him though, not realizing my dad's had grabbed him.

"I do," I answered him. I looked into Fred's eyes like before in the vows, for a moment, nothing else existed except us.

"Then now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Our preacher concluded. Freddy leaned down to my face, he pulled me into a kiss. We heard bellowing from Red and we pulled apart with a slight chuckle. Cheering came from the crowd. I bit my lip out of habit and Freddy tried so hard to not kiss me because of it. We held hands as we walked down the aisle together into the house.

The after party, well reception, was amazing. Red was arrested shortly after the reception began. We all danced, Freddy was adimit about dancing every time we could and I was soon worn out but, Freddy would pull me to my feet then hold me. We'd just stayed in one place and swayed but it was perfect. Food was eaten, music was played, friends came, and I ended up being with Fred the whole time.

"Hey, Daphne?" I looked over and saw Velma. I smiled and walked over to her.

"What's up Velms?" She handed me a small plain-blue box with a bow on top.

"This is for Freddy from myself and Shaggy. Please Tell him to open it later, at home though, because it's kinda personal," she told me.

"Alright, I'll do that," I smiled at her even more. "Thanks Velms, for everything."

"And thank you Daph, for everything," we hugged and I walked back over to my husband Freddy. My husband? Oh my gosh. I can finally say that.

"Hey love," I stood next to him. "This is from Velms and Shag, they said open it up at home." I handed him the box.

"Uh, alright," he looked really confused.

"She said it's kinda personal," I explained.

"Oh, alright." he kissed my cheek. "I think everyone's getting ready to go home, I know I'm ready," he kissed me and smiled.

"I'm getting that way too, it's been a long, what time is it? Seven? It's been a long six hours," I responded.

"Only six? It feels like it's been longer," we walked over to where Freddy had his jacket and he set the box down. "Now," he turned to face me. We were actually alone for more than two seconds. "Since I actually can have more than a couple seconds with my wife," a small warmth spread through me at him calling me that. "I'd like to actually kiss you," I smiled up at him and put my arms around his neck, his left arm went around my waist with his right hand on my right cheek. He leaned down for a kiss but, Velms started yelling for us, asking where we were. "Dammit." Freddy breathed. I sighed and we parted to go see Velma.

"Velms?" I called. We found her standing beside the doors that lead to the big room where the reception was being held. "What's up?"

"Ah! There you guys are! Anywho, some people are getting ready to go and wanted to say 'good bye'." she informed us.

"Oh, okay, thank you Velma," Freddy told her and we went back to where everyone was. A slow song was on and Freddy pulled me close to him, he had us dance a bit. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His head was leaned down at my ear. "We can't seem to get a moment alone, now can we?" I laughed softly and agreed with him. "That's okay though, we still have later," he kissed my head and the song slowly faded out. I felt myself blush slightly.

"Daphne! Freddy!" One of our guests cried and hugged us. "Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you both. I'm sorry but, I gotta get home," it was Agie.

"Bye sweetie, thank you for coming," I told her.

"Of course! Bye now," many of the guests followed this pursuit within the next hour and a half. About 8:45, we were basically told to go home and enjoy being married. That was definitelyokay with us.

"Bye you two!" Shaggy, Velma, Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley as well as Shaggy's parents stood on the front porch waving and we waved back.

"Bye!" We shouted back on our way to Freddy's truck. When we got inside, we both sighed.

"You ready to go home Daph?" He asked as he turned his truck on.

"Oh yes, I'm ready to be out of this darn dress as well. Ugh, I miss my jeans," he laughed and drove to his house. "When do you have to go back to work?" I asked, knowing that it would be soon.

"Boss gave me two weeks off. We have another week or so," he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good." I stated. I leaned on his shoulder the rest of the way wondering what in the box Velma gave Freddy that was at my feet.

"We're home love," Freddy stated.

"Huh?" I yawned. We were pulled in front of his condo.

"You fell asleep love. We got caught a bit in traffic so I took the long way back, you fell asleep." He told me as I began to stretch. I made little dinosaur noises. "You're adorable love, lets get you inside and us out of these cloths and into something comfortable."

"Alright love," I yawned and stretched again. Freddy got out as I began gathering the ends of my dress. Fred opened my door and helped me out, he made sure that my dress didn't touch the ground while he grabbed the box and led me to the front door. He unlocked it and we went inside. Both of us let out a sigh of relief after Freddy locked the door.

"C'mon you," Freddy smiled. "I know you don't want to be picked up but, I'm worried about the dress." He stated.

"It's alright love, I can let it go because the carpets are clean," I let the dress ends fall and slipped my shoes off then started up the stairs. My dress was strapless and the back of the dress showed half my back, I felt Freddy staring and I looked over my shoulder at him. "You coming love?" I smiled at him.

"What? Oh! Yeah, you kinda distracted me a bit," he told me as he began to follow me up.

"How did I do that?" We reached his bedroom- our bedroom and went in.

"Because you're absolutely beautiful in that dress. Well, you're beautiful in everything really." he rambled.

"Aw, thank you love. Hey, um, could you help me with this dress, it really needs to be off now." Freddy laughed at me.

"Of course love," I turned but the train of the dress kinda just wrapped around my feet.

"Thank you." I felt his cool hands on my back as he unzipped my dress. "Hey, what was in that box anyways?" I asked with a small shiver.

"Protection."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: That Night

_Oh my gosh, the last chapter! Thank you all for the support through this story! This was my first Fanfiction and, during making it, I made others. Thank you guys for the love of this story. This one means so much to me because well, it has a lot in it. Anywho, on towards the last chapter. (And ideas are gladly accepted) :)_

Chapter Fourteen: That Night

Daphne's P.O.V.

I froze. I knew what he meant. I'ma smack you Velma…

"Well then," I said as Freddy finished unzipping my dress.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit Shaggy for it." he told me. I held the front of the dress and I was able to breath again.

"Dang, that was tight," I breathed. I turned to face him.

"I know, I could tell," I blushed. "Do you want me to grab you something to wear?"

"Oh, yes please," I answered. He grabbed a clean t-shirt of his and slid it over my head. It was a big t-shirt. I loved it. I let the dress go and it fell to the floor. I picked it up and went to the door. "I will be right back love. I'm going to bring this to the spare room so it doesn't get ruined."

I left out the door at a normal pace and set my dress laid out on the neatly made bed. I tried to walk normally back to Freddy, my pace was a little fast though. "Hey love, I'm back." I said as I walked to his- our room.

"Hey you," he had changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt. I walked over to him and we hugged. "Hi," I responded.

"Guess what? We finally have a moment to ourselves." I smiled.

"Good because I was about to go crazy. We couldn't even have a few minutes to ourselves," I complained.

"But now we have all night so we don't have to worry about people not giving us time," I looked up at him with a smile. "Wanna try that kiss again? I haven't actually been able to really kiss you except at the altar and this morning, you drove me crazy."

"Well, if you had gotten up sooner, I would have gladly kissed you a whole bunch," I informed him. He groaned.

"Really? Well, would you gladly kiss me now?" he asked. I bit my lip and he tried so hard to not kiss me.

"Hmm," I pretended to think and he decided to kiss my cheek and nuzzle into it almost. "Oh! Love, you pain in the butt." I continued to bite my lip for another few moments before taking his face into my hands and lightly kissed him. "Better?"

"Not really," he confessed so I kissed him again only a little longer then pulled away.

"Better now?" he shook his head 'no'. I kissed him a third time, longer than before, but not by too much.

"I wasn't done," Freddy playfully growled.

"Then what do you want love?" I asked.

"I want to actually kiss my wife," I smiled and blushed.

"I like this idea."

"You do, huh?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but you aren't kissing me so I think I'm just gonna lay down I think," I moved out of his arms and laid on the bed with my back to him, I felt the pressure on the bed change. He put a hand on my hip and began kissing me from my neck to my jaw.

"You didn't give me a chance to kiss you," he said softly into my ear.

"Then you should've been quicker," I told him as he kissed my jaw.

"I can do that," he turned me onto my back and we stared into each other's eyes. I bit my lip out of habit and a small groan came from him.

Freddy's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, she's driving me driving crazy .

"Daphne, you're-"

"Driving you crazy?" she smiled at that with a small giggle. Oh my gosh, she's so freaking cute and adorable.

"Very muchly so love," I responded. I couldn't help it anymore after she said:

"Good!" I leaned down and kissed her, softly at first of course. I didn't want to be pushy. I didn't want to push her. She pulled away shortly after the kiss though.

"I wasn't done," I growled again softly.

"Neither am I," she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I wrapped one arm around her waist and kept most of my weight off of her by leaning on my arm instead. I ended up with my right hand on her waist. When we had to pull apart to breathe, we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you Daphne," I told her.

"I love you too Freddy," she responded, still trying to catch her breath. I kissed her soft cheek, I let my head rest in the crook of her neck, listening to her breathe. I kissed her neck as she regulated her breaths. A soft moan escaped from her lips. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" my wife asked.

"You," her hands had traveled to my sides so I could lay down without my neck getting strangled.

"What about me?" I kissed her neck again, and she did the same as before. "Ugh! Freddy," she almost moaned.

"You're just adorable is all," I told her. "And, extremely beautiful," I felt her cheeks heat up.

"Thank you love," she replied. I moved my head and hovered over hers.

"Hey," I said close to her lips.

"Hey," she responded then bit her lip.

"Agh! Daphne!" I exclaimed, in a more playful way, as I gripped her/my t-shirt at her hip. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Because, I love watching your reactions. I don't even mean to most of the time though. It just- happens."

"Sure it does," I told her and kissed her once. That wasn't good enough for either one of us, we began to kiss and have what people call "a make-out session". I didn't care what it was called, she's my wife and I get to kiss her how I want. At one point though, I gripped the shirt tighter, trying to not do anything. We pulled apart again, catching our breath but had quickly began again. The kiss became more heated, she was gripping my shirt as well on the sides and we had compressed our bodies to each other. I was being careful though because of that bruise on her chest. I could tell from her grip, that we both wanted my shirt off. It was getting really hot in our room.

Let her do it, don't push it Jones.

Daphne's P.O.V.

This boy, my husband, was killing me. Holding me as he was, us kissing, and it was really warm. We pulled apart and we both saw that each other was overheating a bit.

"I'm gonna go open the window," I told him.

"Good idea love," he rolled off of me and I got up. I opened the window and a gust of cold air hit me.

"That feels good," I stated out loud. I felt arms wrap around me again, lips were pressed to my neck, and soft words were said in my ear.

"I know what else can make you feel good love," he said as he would say anything. I didn't freeze this time, just blushed like crazy.

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked.

"Laying back down and cuddling at least. It's really warm in here though," he answered.

"It really is, it's because we were kissing and it got a bit heated," I told him, he chuckled into my neck.

"That's true," I felt another kiss on my neck and little ones up to my jaw. "But, we also were getting a bit heated ourselves." I couldn't deny it. I wanted his shirt off. It was a black shirt so it caused more heat between us. At least, that's the excuse I used.

"Yeah, you were starting to play with my shirt a bit as well, you still are," his hands were at my waist, gripping the shirt like before.

"If you want me to stop, I will," he said to me.

"I know you would." his hands were warm and it felt so good, I could feel the heat through my shirt.

"Do you want me to stop?" he pulled his head away and loosened his grip a bit.

"I never said that love," I put my hands over his and leaned against him. He tightened his grip again.

"I love you Daphne Jones," he said.

"I love you too, Freddy Jones," I smiled and just let the silence linger for a little while. At one point, he turned me around and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Daphne, I need you to promise me that if we do anything, that you'll tell me to stop if I go too far," I looked at him, he was serious.

"I promise Freddy," I told him with a smile. "But you have to promise me the same thing."

"I promise as well love," we smiled and shared another kiss.

Things went pretty far that night. I woke up around two a.m. and, well, I thought about the past four years. Freddy was always there for me. Yes he had his moments but, he was, and still is the one for me.

I woke up happy and content that night. I was in Freddy's arms and still completely worn out. I didn't mind though, it was our first night together as a married couple. I'd do it all, from the beginning of the story to the end, again just to be with him. I love him, and I always have and I always will. That night, was the end of an old beginning, but the start of a new beginning.


End file.
